Letters Between Friends
by BoxingBunny
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko exchanges letters with his friend and Ambassador, Katara, often. But as feelings and fears are disclosed, the two find out just how much can change in the time it takes for one letter to travel. ON HIATUS UNTIL JANUARY 2013
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time working with the Avatar characters. This probably won't be incredibly long, but I haven't seen an Avatar story done like this and thought it would be interesting to write. I hope you enjoy it!

This was one of the options on the poll that I have on my profile (check it out!) but I'll be taking it off now that I've decided to post what I have done on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Letters Between Friends

Chapter 1

Zuko sorted through the message scrolls that had been delivered to him that morning. Treaty update, treaty update, reparations negotiation; sometimes being the Fire Lord could be a little boring. At twenty-two years old, people already regarded him as one of the greatest Fire Lords in hundreds of years even though he was still learning most things as he went along. He continued to organize his paperwork for the day until one of the scrolls caught his eye. It was from one of the ambassadors he'd sent out.

Opening the scroll and reading the first few lines, Zuko recognized the feminine handwriting instantly. _'Katara,'_ he thought.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_You will be pleased to hear that negotiations with the Northern Water Tribe are complete. Chief Arnook has agreed to give safe passage to Fire Nation transport and passenger ships provided that any armed guard accompaniment doesn't exceed a one guard to ten passenger ratio. He is also willing to open the tribe's ports for trade and will send an emissary within the next month with trading terms and conduct that he will expect._

_I've looked over the terms already, and I don't think that you could ask for a better arrangement at this point in time without overstepping a boundary. I highly encourage you to accept the terms. After a trust is built, then you might think about a renegotiation so that your nation benefits more._

_All in all, I think that things have gone very well despite negotiations taking three weeks longer than planned._

_Now that all the political talk is out of the way…how are you, old friend? It's been a while since your last letter. The last time I heard from you, things seemed a little tense. Have your advisors finally started accepting that you don't care what they think?? They seemed pretty annoyed with you last time I was there!_

_And what about your father and sister? You should hear some of the rumors I've heard about your sister's breakdown. Your family is still apparently a hot gossip topic. But last time you said that Azula had been receiving treatments that seemed to be helping. Has she made any improvement? As much trouble as she put us through, it's terrible that someone as smart and strong as she was has completely lost herself. Maybe one day she'll be back to normal. Only hopefully, you know, nicer?_

_I doubt your father will want to reconcile, and I doubt you want that either. But has he given any information on where your mother is yet? You've been interrogating him for a few years now. Surely he's close to telling you something other than that she was still alive the last time he heard anything._

_And what about Fire Lady Mai? I think you're good for each other, Zuko. You make each other smile even if it's because you hate the same things. But she's slowly learning that it's okay to have fun and you're learning that it's okay to let people in again. Don't lose sight of that during all of those Fire Lord duties._

_The last time I heard from Aang was about a week ago. He's still traveling the world and helping to rebuild the cities and villages. The Earth Kingdom needed a lot of work once the colonies were emancipated._

_Sokka and Suki are settling into their life while they rebuild the village on Kyoshi Island. Suki is training a new generation of Kyoshi Warriors with Ty Lee's help and Sokka is still being goofy when he's not teaching swordsmanship to those two poor apprentices that he took on. If he wasn't so good at it I'd tell him to leave the children alone. The world can only handle one Sokka at a time._

_I'll probably have moved on from the Northern Water Tribe by the time you get this letter and can respond, but I'm planning on going to Ba Sing Se next to make sure that the treaty is holding. After that I'll be going to outlying cities to make sure that everyone is getting the food and medicine that they should be getting. If you need me back in the Fire Nation capital for any reason, just send word._

_Until next time, I hope life treats you well._

_Sincerely,  
Ambassador of the Fire Nation, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe_

Zuko allowed a small smile to tug at his lips before taking a fresh scroll and his ink and brush to compose a reply message. He'd received a couple of report letters from Katara during her negotiations with the Northern Water Tribe's chief, but he hadn't had the time to reply to any of them.

Placing brush to paper, he wrote,

_Ambassador Katara…_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: And that's where the next chapter will pick up. Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I'll try to make up for it later or with content. The chapters will basically be their letters and reactions to the letters. I'll put in a little bit of what's happening in their lives here and there around the letters, but it will mostly be what they're writing to one another because I think that would give a better insight to what's going on and how they're feeling about it than anything else. The letters should get longer as the story progresses, but we'll just have to see! Also, don't freak about Zuko being married to Mai. This IS a Zutara story and will get there eventually, but I'm not going to say how right now. That's part of the surprise. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is greatly appreciated. See you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Letters Between Friends

Chapter 2

Even though she wasn't in her element like she was in the North or South Poles, Katara loved spending time in the Earth Kingdom. The climate wasn't as extreme and she had many friends spreading across the vast country. But she always found the Earth King to be a bit trying on her nerves. He was a nice man and she knew that he meant well, but he'd spent far too much time living in ignorance about the world around him. She knew that it was mostly due to Long Feng, but now that he was leading the Earth Kingdom on his own he had no idea how to handle to problems that were arising during the post-war reconstruction.

She had just been shown to the room that was to be hers while she stayed in the palace this time and didn't waste any time in throwing herself onto the large, comfortable bed. Her groan was muffled by the mattress that her face was buried in when a call came from the other side of her door.

"Ambassador, a letter from the Fire Lord just arrived for you," one of the palace servants announced.

Katara was instantly on her feet and at the door to take what the man had to offer with a smile. "Thank you very much! I've been waiting on this," she said as she dismissed the young, blushing man. She rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her.

The twenty-year-old Waterbending ambassador had grown over the years. She was no longer the girl from the small Southern Water Tribe but the woman from the prospering Southern Water Tribe and personal friend of the Fire Lord. She was doing fairly well for herself in her opinion. And the men usually appeared to think so as well.

Quickly breaking the seal on the communiqué and unrolling it, Katara read,

_Ambassador Katara,_

_It's very good to know that we will be able to establish trade with the Northern Tribe as we have with the Southern Tribe. Your work efforts are greatly appreciated and I can only hope that you continue to yield such results in your travels._

_I will agree to the terms set for the ship's crew and passenger guard, and I'll be sure to have lodging prepared for Chief Arnook's emissary. If you say that the terms for trade are agreeable for the time then I will trust your judgment on the matter because you have seen much more than I on how far the other nations are willing to trust my people during this time. That is one disadvantage to being Fire Lord; I don't get to travel the world like I once did._

_I don't need you in the Fire Nation for anything pressing at the moment, but know that you are always welcome back when you wish to take a break in your work. While you're traveling the Earth Kingdom, be sure to keep me updated on your locations so that I know where to reach you in case something comes up._

_Now that all of that is out of the way, I don't think I'll ever get used to the formalities I need to use around you and Aang. The two of you, as well as Sokka and Toph, are more of a family to me than those of my own blood._

_Azula was making improvements for a few weeks, but recently she's refused to speak at all. I don't hold much hope that she returns to her old self. Then again, her old self would probably try to assassinate me and take the throne, so maybe it's best if she stays as she is._

_I'm sorry. You're probably angry at me for saying that. Let's move on._

_Oddly enough, even though they don't have any contact with one another, my father has also taken to silence. I haven't gotten him to speak to me or anyone else in months. I'm starting to doubt that he even knows where my mother is anymore. It was very likely that he's been toying with me these years. But as long as I have reason to believe that she's alive somewhere in this world I will never stop searching for her._

_On the topic of family and Mai, she's recently told me that we're expecting our first child. It's still hard to tell if she gets excited about something, but when she told me she seemed softer…happier. She's glowing, Katara. I've never seen her like this. She's beautiful._

_But because she's like this, I know that there's no way that I can tell her how nervous I am. I barely have any idea on how to be a good husband. How am I supposed to be a father to a child?! My father raised Azula and I with an iron fist and never tolerated the weakness of emotions. I don't know how else to treat a child as their father. I only spent a small amount of time with Chief Hakoda, but he seems like the kind of father that I would want to be. He cares for his family but is still strong enough for everyone to respect._

_I haven't seen Aang in over a year, but I've received a few update reports. The two of you are doing incredible jobs healing the world and getting people to trust the Fire Nation again. I wish I could be the one speaking with foreign dignitaries on my country's behalf, but I barely have time to even leave the palace grounds anymore to speak with my own people._

_Sokka is another man that I'm sure will be a better father than me. You have a caring family, Katara. I can't get this out of my mind! I don't want my son or daughter to turn out like me or Azula. I can't treat a child like that, but I don't know of any other way. It's times like this that I wish I could speak with you in person, or possibly Aang. The two of you always knew what to say to calm my nerves. Speaking of you and Aang, is he still trying to court you from around the world?_

_It appears that my paperwork is starting to pile up. I should get back to work. I look forward to your next report from Ba Sing Se._

_May life treat you well._

_Sincerely,  
Fire Lord Zuko_

Katara stared at the scroll with a goofy smile on her face. Zuko was going to be a daddy! She sat down at the desk provided to her and began to compose her reply immediately.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: Woo! Another chapter down! Letters are fun to write. I can picture Zuko confiding in Katara his fears of fatherhood. What do you think? Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it's taken me to long on this chapter! If you read any of my other stories you probably know that things have been a little hectic with trying to move and get things settled. But this chapter is going up in a large mass-update that I'm doing so I don't feel as bad about neglecting some of my stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Chapter 3

Leaving a meeting with his advisors, Zuko walked down the lengthy halls of his palace in search of his wife. He knew that she was most likely in the garden and had decided to make that his first destination. It was one of the places within the palace to which she seemed truly attached. The gardens were where she would play with her childhood friends, his sister and Ty Lee, and it was where she would often see him.

But as he continued on his way he noticed a servant running towards him before stopping to bow quickly in his presence. "My Lord," the young man rushed, "your presence is required in the medical chambers. Lady Mai was found unconscious in the gardens moments ago."

Zuko felt a chill grip him as he damned propriety and ran to be by his wife's side. He tried pushing away the thoughts of possible illness or death, but through years of his worst fears being confirmed it was hard to remain positive. As he ran he prayed that there was nothing wrong with his wife and unborn child.

Upon arriving at the medical chamber's doors, Zuko immediately sought answers. "Where is Mai? What happened?" He demanded heatedly of the head doctor.

Trying to remain calm in the young Fire Lord's presence the elderly doctor stated, "The Fire Lady is fine as of present. It appears that the pregnancy is putting more strain on her body than was anticipated, but this is not uncommon. It will be important that she gets her rest and eats well, but all should be fine in time." The doctor smiled when he saw Zuko visibly relax. "We can move her to your bedchambers to continue her rest, if you would like."

Nodding, Zuko agreed. "Yes, that would be best."

Zuko watched as the doctor turned to give the orders to his staff before moving back into the room. The relief that washed over him was immense. While it still worried him that Mai's body was being strained, things weren't nearly as bad as he had feared. He watched in concern as the nurses moved Mai to a rolling bed so that they could take her to the royal bedchambers and walked by the bedside the entire way.

It was several hours later when a knock came from their bedroom door. Zuko sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had decided to lie down for a while until Mai awoke.

Making his way across the room, he opened the door to see a girl whom he knew to run errands around the palace for servants in higher positions. She bowed deeply before holding out a scroll and saying, "I know that you did not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the evening, but you've ordered all letters from Ambassador Katara to be brought straight to you, My Lord."

Zuko took the scroll from the girl's hands and said, "It's no problem. Thank you, you may be on your way." With that he shut the door and walked towards one of the large windows and used the setting sun's rays to read the latest letter from his friend.

_Zuko,_

__

I'll send a formal update later after I've met with the Earth King, but for now I'm writing you strictly as your friend.

Congratulations! I can't believe that you're going to be a father! You shouldn't worry so much, though. You aren't anything like your father. You've had plenty of positive males in your life that you can draw parenting inspiration from. The fact that you're worried about being a good father should be proof enough that you'll do fine. And if you ever need advice you know that you can always ask your uncle.

Speaking of Iroh, I plan on visiting his tea shop while I'm in the city. I'll be sure to tell him the great news! So be expecting a letter from him or even a sudden visit because you know he's going to be excited.

I'm sorry that this letter has to be short and I can't express how happy I am for you with words, but the Earth King is holding a dinner in my honor that I need to prepare for. I'll write to you again soon, so until then tell Mai that she has my best wishes and I hope life is well for all three of you.

_Your overjoyed friend,  
Katara_

Zuko started at the paper for a short moment before making his way over to the small desk that was positioned in the room. He rummaged through the drawers for a fresh scroll as he pulled out an ink set that had been an anniversary gift from Mai.

_Katara,_

He stopped for several moments trying to get his thoughts in order before continuing with what he wanted to say.

_I am also writing you as a friend this time. Your words are encouraging and I thank you for them, but I am still worried. Though this time my fears have less to do with my competence as a father and more to do with the future of my child and Mai._

__

Mai's body is under more stress than the doctors had anticipated and she was found unconscious in the gardens earlier this afternoon. The head of medicine at the palace says that this isn't uncommon and that with enough rest and nutrition, Mai and the baby will be fine. But I'm still afraid of what could happen.

Until now I had only been concerned about what would happen after the baby was born. I never stopped to think of the dangers that childbirth itself carries. While I trust the palace doctors to know what they are talking about, I trust your opinion more. I need you to be honest with me. What dangers could Mai be in?

I know that you have the knowledge and experience of things like this and will not hesitate to tell me the truth. I suspect that the doctors here may not be telling me everything in fear of my anger. But you have never hesitated to tell me what I need to hear no matter the consequence. I need your advice, Katara.

I'll patiently await your reply, but please hurry. Thank you.

_Sincerely,  
Zuko_

Quickly placing his wax seal on the scroll, Zuko moved to his bedroom door and called out to the nearest servant. "Take this to the messenger tower and have the fastest eagle deliver this to the Earth King's palace in Ba Sing Se." He watched as the servant nodded with wide eyes before taking the scroll and scurrying off to follow his orders.

Zuko returned to his bed and placed his head upon a cool pillow in an attempt to sleep once more. Turning onto his side, he looked at his wife before gently placing a hand on her lower abdomen and released a sigh. With any luck he would have Katara's reply within the next day or two.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: Oh! Drama! I love a little angst ^.^ So there's chapter three. I already know what's going to happen in chapter four, and I might just go ahead and start on it now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hope to see you next time around. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!


End file.
